Complication
by verdandii
Summary: Reyes and Scully have a conversation about Doggett...this is a really random fic, but please r


Title: Complication  
Author: sparkle*  
Feedback: verdandi_happening@hotmail.com. PLEASE gimme feedback!  
Rating: G  
Category: V, A  
Spoilers: 9th season? none, really..  
Keywords: Reyes, Doggett, DRF/DRR UST, Reyes/Scully friendship  
Summary: Conversation between Reyes and Scully about Doggett.  
  
Author's Note: just some piece of a story floating around in my   
head. no beginning, no ending, just scene from somewhere in the   
middle. maybe someday I'll write the rest of it, maybe not.  
  
Setting: sometime before William (even Provenance maybe...maybe   
not...)  
Background info:(since there is no beginning :P) it's at a party~   
fancy~ FBI maybe? dunno.(i have no clue what i'm talking about)   
Doggett&Reyes dance, Reyes disappears into crowd. Doggett goes   
back to table where Scully is sitting. Scully excuses herself...  
  
ok, and now...the story:  
  
  
After crossing the crowded room, she found her way through the   
cream colored halls. She wasn't exactly sure where Monica would   
be, or if she should even be looking for Monica or not...but she   
had a pretty good idea where she might be.  
  
She finally came to a burgundy door with one word written in loopy   
gold lettering: Ladies. She gently pushed the door open and as   
she suspected, Monica was there, sitting on one of the several low   
benches in the front of the room, with her head in her hands. She   
looked up when Scully entered.  
  
"Dana," she said, trying to sound less startled than she was. "I'm   
sorry. Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, actually. John came back to the table a little confused,   
and I think a little worried. He said you just 'disappeared' into   
the crowd." She sighed a little and sat down beside Monica, as if   
to say she expected an explanation.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry, if I worried you. I just...had to get   
away from all the crowd for a little while." She paused.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pretty big party. John seems to be enjoying it,   
though. First time I've seen him relatively happy in a long   
time."  
  
"Yeah. Nothing earth-shattering has happened in the past few   
months, luckily," Monica replied wryly.  
  
"That's not what I mean. You know...what I'm trying to say..."  
  
"Yes. I do. But, I don't know..." she trailed off. "It's just   
confusing."  
  
"Confusing?" It was Scully's turn to be confused.  
  
"It's complicated to me because..." She sighed. "This is hard to   
explain." She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts, then,   
"Everyone else--I know what they're feeling. It's not guessing,   
not reading their face or judging their mood. I just *know*.   
With strangers it's relatively easy. but the more I know someone,   
the closer I am to them, I begin to sympathize. I *feel*...what   
they're feeling. You know what I mean, as close as you are to   
Mulder, you must understand..."  
  
Scully just nodded silently, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"But even my closest friends, I can still clearly distinguish...I   
know what they feel and I know what I feel. Even if we both feel   
the same, I still *know* what they feel. But with John..." She   
shook her head. "With John I get confused. Sometimes I'm fine.   
I know what I feel and what he feels. But most of the time, I'm   
lost. I don't know if what I'm feeling-- I know what *I'm*   
feeling, but I don't know if what I think he is feeling is really   
him, or me. Or both of us. So whatever I feel, and whatever I   
*think* he may feel, I can't be sure that is how he really feels.   
I can't know. I think whatever I'm feeling...it's just me." She   
paused. "I'm sorry, I'm not explaining this very well. I must be   
confusing you..."  
  
"No, I think I understand. A little. But Monica, this whole   
thing, just means you're like the rest of us. You just have to   
judge his moods; guess. And by now, I know you can judge his   
moods."  
  
"Judge moods, yes. But nothing more than that. Whatever he   
thinks of me..."  
  
"Don't worry about what you think he thinks of you. Take it from   
me, you don't need to worry about that. Just focus on *your*   
feelings. And don't worry. Everything will work out fine." She   
paused. "Think about it a few minutes." She stood up. "I'll go   
tell John I ran into you in the hall, that you were taking a   
break, and that you're coming back in a few minutes, ready to   
dance." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Monica watched the door swing closed, waited, took a deep   
breath, pushed open the burgundy door, and found her way through   
the halls and then the crowd, back to her table.  
  
~fin.  
  
feedback, guys, anything to let me know *someone* read this:   
verdandi_happening@hotmail.com 


End file.
